


Cinderella

by nicoladymgn



Category: Megalo Box (Anime)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoladymgn/pseuds/nicoladymgn
Summary: 迷药梗。mikio在宴会上被算计了只好找yuuri帮忙的故事。没什么速度的车（不是很像车）。
Relationships: 勇树
Kudos: 2





	Cinderella

“哈……嗯～”  
在情事中有人喜欢用声音表达愉悦，有人则不会，树生是后者。他偶尔才发出些零碎的呻吟，大部分时间里更像个在河中溺水的人，快感让他扭动挣扎，失控，急促喘息，同时用手紧紧抓住床单，仿佛那是激流中唯一的浮木。

勇利开始慢慢移动探进树生身体的手指，看见对方因为越来越强烈的刺激向后仰起头，脖子的筋骨线条形成一个优美的弧线。每个动作都在表达着焦灼的欲望，而让人忍不住去撩拨，勇利侧过头，树生的腿弯就搭在他肩膀上，他在那里亲了一下，又忍不住张开嘴，向大腿上一路舔舐轻咬。树生因为痛而缩了一下身体，却没有制止他的动作。  
树生最近才开始作为拳击手的训练，虽然身上紧实了不少，但还远没有勇利那种程度，抚摸起来还有一点柔软的感觉。又不像女人的身体那样脆弱，大概该用柔韧这个词来形容。  
这和以前任何一次性爱体验都不一样，当然不一样……这件事——无论是同男人做爱，还是同白都树生做爱——对勇利来说都太不可思议了。

“……可以了，”树生用嘶哑的声音说，“进来。”

勇利抽出手，然后拿起床边的安全套用嘴撕开。

xx

几个小时前勇利和树生还没有做爱的打算，他们都在参加有希子的十八岁生日晚宴。

宾客到齐后，有希子穿着定制的纯白色晚礼服和薄纱披肩出现在会场里，像个小小的女王，步伐坚定地穿过人群，接受每一位来宾的祝福。她把绸缎般的黑发在脑后编成一条长辫子，上面装饰了一些钻石饰品，除此之外没有戴任何首饰。相对于她的身份来说，这样的打扮稍显朴素，却同她天生的明朗而坚定的气质十分契合。

树生站在人群的前列，在看到有希子时举了举酒杯。他们站在一起说了几句话，之后树生俯下身，在有希子脸颊上轻轻碰了下嘴唇。有希子罕见地露出了羞涩的表情。

那时勇利只是安静地站在会场角落里，远远望着树生和有希子一起说笑的样子。他既没有喝酒也没有吃东西——作为一个优秀的拳击手，他必须时刻注意自己的饮食。宴会进行了一段时间后，勇利看见有希子朝向他走来，他便重新站好姿势，努力做出一个微笑，即使他知道自己不太擅长笑脸。  
有希子在他面前停下脚步，也对他笑着：“你今天的衣服很漂亮，勇利。”  
“谢谢。是树生帮我选的……我还不太习惯。”勇利低头看看自己身上的西装，这是他人生里第一次穿上这么正式并且昂贵的衣服。  
有希子用手掩住嘴，似乎被勇利束手束脚的样子逗笑了：“我猜到了，只有哥哥会连领针都不忘记……难为你了，勇利。”  
勇利跟着苦笑。树生不但强烈推荐他穿齐三件套，还帮他戴了许多配件。  
“不过，我理解哥哥的想法，”有希子又接着说道，“如果让我帮你选择服装的话，我大概会和哥哥一样刁钻起来，不然可就浪费了一个好模特。”  
勇利有点难为情地笑了一下。他想起自己还没有表示祝贺：“生日快乐，有希子小姐。”  
“谢谢。”有希子对他回以笑容。之后，她用目光快速扫了一下会场，思索了一会儿。  
“有希子小姐？”  
“勇利，今晚我会一直同爷爷在一起……”有希子停顿了一下，“请你跟在哥哥身边。”  
xx

勇利是白都家引以为傲的拳击手，同时也是白都家两个继承人的保护者——这条不是写进签约合同里的，是勇利为了感谢白都家的赏识自己决定的。当然，还因为他对树生和有希子的尊重和关心。  
白都家的兄妹有令人羡慕的地位，同时身上背着很大的责任，而年龄又比勇利小很多。三个人之间种种身份差异叠加在一起，却没有多少隔阂——至少勇利自己是这么认为的。尤其是有希子的坦率和真诚让他很感激。

平时他接触最多的是有希子，也习惯了帮有希子做些力所能及的事情。但偶尔有希子会在这种宾客满堂的时候提出一个奇妙的请求：保护树生。  
树生并不是需要人看管的小孩子，他是个成年男人，不但头脑聪明，拳击技术还进步飞速。这些有希子肯定比他更清楚。勇利心里疑惑，不过他知道对方不想说明的时候不要问才是该有的礼貌。

这天他其实一直在留意树生的行动，却没想到，在勇利和有希子结束谈话之后，树生就从大厅里消失了。勇利不动声色地在会场里来回走了走，换了几个角度，又走上二楼的回廊向下看，依然看不到树生的人影。他甚至发了短信，然而并没有回复。  
勇利心里莫名的开始焦虑。树生不是小孩子，很聪明，很强……那为什么有希子总会担心？为什么自己也开始不放心了？

勇利问了几个服务生，最后他来到宴会厅楼上的一间客房，强行踢坏门锁，才找到了树生。  
很可惜房间里的场景并不能让人松一口气。树生看起来像是病了，表情痛苦地坐在椅子上，一个陌生男人用双手捏着他的肩膀，凑在他的脸上说着什么。看到勇利时，两个人都被吓了一跳，接着树生推开男人，试图站起来，却又摔回到椅子上，他看起来很不正常。  
勇利在反应过来时已经快步走到树生身边，把那个男人推到一边去了。对方突然气急败坏的喊起来：“只不过是条宠物狗不要多管闲事！”  
勇利没有理会，他扶住树生的身体，树生顺势抓紧他的手臂，断断续续地说：“带……我……回去……”  
“哦，原来是这样……”他们身后的男人带着轻蔑笑起来，“长得好看的话，狗也可以上你吗？”  
没等话音落下，树生就抓起旁边桌子上的酒杯扔了过去，只是他身体无力，杯子并没有砸到男人。

勇利从椅子前面站起来，慢慢地调转身体，面向那个男人站定。在那稍稍放慢节奏的转身里，他攥紧拳头，稍稍侧过身体，右脚后撤一小步，深深吸了一口气，绷紧全身肌肉。他不掩饰这些剑拔弩张的细节，必须要让对方知道自己做了多蠢的事，惹恼了多危险的人。  
男人后退了几步，说：“你……不要轻举妄动，你不过是个拳击手，我可以让你立刻从白都集团滚出去……”  
勇利反而向前逼近了一步。他的眼神聚成尖锐的刀刃，带着让人颤栗的杀意贴着对方的皮肤打量，嘴角渗出一丝狰狞的笑容：“你可以试试。”

男人很快就狼狈地逃跑了。勇利站在原地压住怒气，让自己重新冷静下来。他知道对方能这么猖狂肯定有他的理由，虽然他不想让那个人随便走了，但很遗憾对方说的对，自己没有能插手的地位。  
勇利回头看树生，他脸色苍白，表情却带着憎恶的狂气，双手紧紧攥着，身体在微微颤抖。勇利很熟悉这样的状态，作为拳击手，他对其他人用身体表达的杀意十分敏感。  
“放心……我会自己杀了他……”树生踉跄着从椅子上站起来，脚步不稳，勇利走过去扶住他。  
“带我回去……”树生的声音还是很虚弱，“不要对有希子说……”

xx

在树生小时候曾经发生过类似的事情。  
那个时候对他不怀好意的人是白都家的一名厨师，当然也没有得逞。事情被秘密处理，那个人当天就从白都家消失了。  
树生记得那段时间自己十分沮丧，常常用一个大护目镜把自己的脸遮起来，导致还是幼儿园生的有希子害怕了，好多天不敢跟他一起玩。  
原本他在听到别人说自己和妹妹长得像的时候只觉得开心，那件事之后他才明白,“像个女孩”这句话中可能包含的恶意。

但他没想到这么多年之后又遇到了同样的陷阱。

那个男人是他很信任的一名董事会成员，也是实验室里重要的研究员，树生很欣赏他的才能。然而这些赞赏全都被毫不留情的背叛了。  
好在他现在已经不是小孩，他有的是反击的手段。  
所以不用急——当下最需要解决的是自己喝下去的药的问题。  
用脚想也知道这药会有什么效果。但即使知道，树生也没办法保证自己能撑得住。这是两回事。

勇利开车把他带回家，他在路上一度失去意识，再清醒过来时，已经躺在家中的床上了，身体里像闷着一个火炉，全身都在出汗，可是怎么也释放不完那种灼烧感。  
树生忍着头晕，跑到浴室里，打开淋浴的冷水阀把自己淋个透。勇利还没有离开，站在浴室外面看了他一会儿。树生解下自己的领带扔给勇利：“把我绑起来。”  
“……”勇利叹了口气，捡起领带，抓过树生的双手开始打结。树生又说：“紧一点。”  
“你这样……”  
“你也不想被性骚扰吧？”树生冷笑着打断了他的话。

为什么这个时候偏偏是勇利在自己身边呢？他忍不住用额头撞了下墙壁。今天真是人生中最糟的一天。

勇利像他要求的那样帮他绑紧双手，又顺手关掉了淋浴。“再这样你会生病的。”  
“我现在也不正常。”树生倚着瓷砖墙，试图让身体降温，可惜根本没什么作用，而且被药物催发的性欲也越来越强烈地在身体里四处冲撞。他闭着眼睛努力保持冷静，突然“啊”了一声：“实验室里有镇定剂，你去拿来。”  
勇利没有动。  
“喂！”  
“我不去，”勇利皱着眉头，“那种药怎么能随便用？”  
树生转过身，背靠着墙壁，先是瞪了勇利一会儿，又笑了。“那么你有什么好办法？站在这里看着我对墙自慰吗？”  
在说话时，树生脑子里却在后悔自己为什么要给勇利挑西装套装，太多层了，要脱光看起来很花时间。  
只是站在一起就好像空气要烧起来。树生晃晃头，想要走出浴室。  
然而勇利却一把拉住他的手臂。  
“放手！”树生叫起来。  
“跟你做就行了吧？”勇利脸上出现了树生很熟悉的表情，那种，站在擂台上时凶猛而危险的样子。  
“让你高潮就行了吧。”勇利又补充了一句。  
树生咽了下口水。  
勇利根本没等他回答，直接把他扛在肩膀上，一直扛到树生的卧室里。  
在树生被摔在床上时，他听见勇利说：“我可不太温柔。”  
求之不得。树生在心里回应道。

xx

当树生的下半身在自己手中迎来高潮时，勇利终于稍微冷静了点。  
树生正羞耻地扭过脸，不去看他，身体因为射精快感还在微微颤抖着。

勇利觉得自己大概选了一个错的离谱的答案。对于树生来说，好不容易逃离了一个男人，又被另一个男人带到床上，趁虚而入一样，难道不是双倍的恶心？  
但勇利心里一样有需要发泄的焦躁感，因为没能帮有希子保护好树生，没能把那个下流的男人一拳打倒，还有想不出更好的方法来解决树生的问题。如果勇利什么都不做，树生肯定会自己去拿镇定剂毫不犹豫地打上几针。  
这也是树生让人不放心的地方，他对大部分事情都很严格，唯独对待自己的身体总是很随便。

“别停下……”  
树生喘息着，又重新看向勇利，同时动了动胯，用刚吐出精液的性器撞了下勇利的手。他的眼神很恍惚，也许是因为药性发作，刚刚还能保持理智的目光已经不见了。  
勇利继续用一只手摩擦树生的下体，另一只手隔着湿透的衬衫抚摸着树生的胸口和腹部，他能看到被碰触的皮肤逐渐因为情欲透出红潮。树生的手还绑着，在扭动腰部时整个身体都在动，像一条蛇。  
“再……快点……”树生轻声说。  
勇利一直不太擅长前戏，大部分时候是他的床伴先来挑起兴致。这是他第一次要想办法让一个男人满足，不过看现在树生的状态，哪怕他技术真的很糟糕也没问题。  
平时总是很从容的男人正因为他的触碰露出越来越放荡的表情。勇利得承认这种奇妙的背德感让他也很兴奋。

“……嗯啊～哈……”第二次射精之后树生看起来有点累了，一动不动地躺着，只有胸口在剧烈起伏。  
勇利用纸巾擦了擦手，然后开始脱自己的衣服。马甲，领带，琐碎的配件，衬衫也脱掉。之后，他把绑着树生手腕的领带解开扔掉了。  
树生带着一点疲惫，对勇利笑起来，慢慢抬起手。勇利就抓住他的手臂，把他拉进怀里。他们像约好了一样同时吻向对方的嘴唇。  
舌头交缠，手臂交缠，胸口贴在一起，仿佛两个人的胸腔连接起来，心脏的跳动也成了催情药。  
勇利不想再考虑这件事的对错了。他是个正常男人，接下来即使树生大叫强奸他也不会停下的。

xx

树生的意识忽而清晰，忽而被激烈的欲望冲散。在勇利进入他的身体时，他的确感到了痛苦，但更多的是满足感，以及变得更贪婪的欲望。  
还不够。只是连接还不够，还要更深，更猛烈，更多更多……即使被撕碎也没关系，只有暴力的占有能让现在的他感到满足。  
汗水从勇利身上不断滴落，被沾湿的银色头发贴在他的脸上，像他平时练习的样子，又很不一样。树生抱着他的肩膀，一次又一次亲吻他的脸。那拧起来的眉心，因为情欲而闪烁的眼睛，吐息灼热的嘴唇。这个男人在做爱时的每一个细节他都想好好记下来，毕竟……这是他喜欢的人。

“勇……利……”树生在被撞击到最深处时紧紧抓了男人的金属手臂，不自觉地叫他的名字。  
勇利又狠狠地撞了一下那个部位。  
“——！”树生感觉全身的汗毛都竖起来了，他深深吸了一口气。  
“准备好。”勇利低头亲吻他的脖子，同时开始不断刺激着他体内敏感的位置。  
“——哈～啊……”  
比任何触碰都强烈的快感如同夏日里的惊雷在树生身体里炸开，兴奋和恐惧同时席卷了他，他在慌乱中无意识地喊道：“停下……不……”  
“停不下了。”  
勇利微笑着，猛地用手捏住树生的下巴，几乎是撕咬般粗鲁地吻他。树生双手胡乱地攀住勇利的身体，也许他已经划伤了对方的后背，但他顾不了那些。他觉得自己就要被勇利吃掉了，从皮到肉到每一根骨头。而他也同样想要占有勇利，眼睛，手指，在赛场上留下的伤痕和每一滴血。  
树生在剧烈的快感里晃着身体，每一次抽插都在搅动他全身的神经。很快，树生在勇利怀中缩起身体，发出短暂的哀鸣般的惊呼，白色体液瞬间喷溅在两个人连接的部位。

树生的意识又恍惚了好一会儿。他太累了，倒在床上重重地喘息。一直肆虐的情欲似乎已经有了冷却的预兆，树生心里松了口气。  
然而当他再次集中起精神时，发现勇利换了一个跪在床上的姿势，用双手托起他的臀部。  
“诶，你……”树生看看自己腰部悬空的姿势，狼狈地想要缩起身体。  
勇利却抓紧他的腰，不给他任何逃跑机会。  
“不好意思，我很慢热。”勇利难得露出了类似狡猾的神情。  
“……”树生感觉得到身体里勇利的性器还很有精神。  
“陪我到最后吧。”勇利压低声音说道。  
“……混蛋。”

树生开始觉得这也许是个梦。开端很荒唐，过程很难忘，醒来的时候他大概会有点失落。  
那晚最后一次性爱其实很温柔，甚至让人感到害羞。他们近乎偏执地抚摸彼此，亲吻彼此，互相凝视，因为他们很清楚，以后不会再有这样的机会了。  
树生叫勇利的名字，差点就想把自己的心情都坦白说出来。可最终他还是咽了回去。

如果这些都是梦，那么就让它成为我的陪葬品吧。

xx

在白都有希子的生日宴会的一个月后，白都集团的董事会突然大张旗鼓地换血。白都干之助在媒体上表示这是为了适应新时代的变化，他们需要更多新的人才新的伙伴。而业内人都知道这是老爷子心里已经选定了继承人，在替下一代布阵。  
勇利听说了那个男人已经被董事会除名了，意料之中。不过在接下来的几天里那个人因为参与走私被捕他却没想到。等到最后庭审的时候，又不知怎么多了一条间谍罪。白都集团的发言人三番五次地对记者强调集团早就跟他毫无瓜葛了。  
勇利是在练习室的电视里看到这条新闻的。在这种战争频发的年代，涉及到国家机密问题，即使不是死刑，这辈子大概也没办法从监狱里出来了吧。

勇利背后感到一丝凉意。当然，树生跟男人的犯罪记录有没有关系，他永远不可能知道。

“勇利。”有希子从外面走进来，身后跟着秘书，看来她已经开始接触公司的事务了。  
“这是哥哥让我交给你的……你忘在他家里了。”  
有希子从包里拿出一个包起来的手帕，打开之后，里面是一枚镶嵌着紫水晶的衬衫袖扣。  
“这是，你在生日宴会的时候用的吧？”  
有希子说着，仰起脸，用锐利的眼神盯着勇利。  
“……”勇利在心里叹气。为什么白都家的小孩都这么聪明？  
有希子见勇利不说话，就又换上温和的表情：“下次要小心点。”

有希子并不知道勇利忘记拿走的不是一枚袖扣，而是一对。  
勇利只是笑着把那个落单的袖扣收在手里，装作他已经忘了那晚的秘密。

end

完成于2018年7月


End file.
